


Entwined Lives

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Extended Families, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Oppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: As the extended family meet for the first time past events catch up with Jamie. And one of the new arrivals is hiding something.
Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel settled on the lawn, lying on his side, Isabel was sitting on the blanket next to him chewing on a plastic teething ring. The baby girl had become a little restless as her teeth started to cause her pain. Baby Rachel was also teething, although she did not seem too bothered at that moment. She was busy crawling across the grass, her purpose unknown to Daniel. He did know she would not come to any harm. Little George was dutifully following her, his nurturing instinct making him a natural babysitter. Although Daniel had no intention of exploiting the young Omega, he kept his eyes on them both as they moved about the garden. 

He was enjoying a couple of hours with his twins, something he had not had much time for over the previous few weeks. So much had happened it was difficult to keep up with it. Sammy had given birth to his twins, they had moved to a new house and they had grown as a family. Within the space of a few weeks, five children had come into their lives. Rachel and Isabelle were never going to know any other way of life. But George, Peter and Henry had all previously lived in the homes run by the state. The boys had adapted quickly to life with a proper family. The children had probably adapted quicker than the adults had. Henry had found it a little tricky to share Sammy - his Omega parent - with the twin girls and to share his Jamie - his Alpha parent - with the older twin boys. But over the weeks' Henry had accepted his place in the pecking order and had gained in confidence.

They were muddling through. Meg had been accepted by the new arrivals; they had worried the boys would be scared of a woman but each of them had come around to her quickly. Henry was particularly taken with her and was often to be found busy drawing in her office when she was working from home. They had bought the young Alpha some colourful crayons and paper, Meg had given up some of her desk space for him.

Daniel looked across to the dilapidated cottage that he and Jamie were renovating. The cottage had come with the house, nestled in its own small garden a short distance from the main house. They planned to do the cottage up and either let it as a holiday home or rent it out long term. It would also do as overflow accommodation if their family were to grow anymore. There were plenty more chances for Sammy to become pregnant over the next few years. 

Jamie was busy clearing out the worst of the rotting wood from the upper rooms. Daniel did not regret asking the younger Alpha to become a partner in his business. Jamie had been struggling to find work and was becoming a little despondent about his inability to provide for the family. He was throwing himself into the new work with enthusiasm, he was paying attention to the decorating lessons he was getting from Daniel and putting all that he learned into practice. Jamie had convinced himself that he was no good at anything more than security work or manual labour. But Daniel knew different, he knew his friend had a creative mind, he may not have been the best academically, but he was good with his hands and Daniel was enjoying helping him come to realise that. 

Although Jamie was suffering, the hours of physical labour were leaving him exhausted. He was falling asleep on the sofa pretty much every evening, generally with his sons stretched out with him. 

Isabelle reached out her little hand towards her Alpha, Daniel let her grasp his finger, she looked at him with a one-toothed smile. Daniel grinned back at his baby girl.

George and Rachel had reached the rose bushes, George had carefully pulled one of the roses down low so that they could both smell the yellow flower. Daniel was impressed with how careful George was, the little Omega was being careful not to scratch himself on the thorns and was not letting baby Rachel touch the rose. 

Clive wandered over to them with a pair of secateurs. He carefully cut the rose and sniped off the thorns before handing it to George. Rachel reached up for the flower. George allowed her to hold it but did not let it go, supervising the baby's investigation of the flower. 

Daniel could not think of a time he had been as happy as he was at that moment. He was no longer under pressure to have children and he also did not have to go through the heartbreak of having those children taken from him and his Omega. He would not have to hold Sammy back when their babies were taken. And soon they would be reunited with the first children Jamie had fathered. 

The female and Beta would be the oldest of the children at eight years old. They were waiting for confirmation of when they could be picked up and where they were currently living. Jamie was a little anxious about meeting the older children, they probably would have lost any bond they had with him and each other and might find it harder to accept that their Omega had died. But it was something else that they would muddle through with. Their family would be complete with Mary and Brian’s arrival.

Isabelle shuffled closer to Daniel and leaned on him, making an assortment of sounds that were not quite words. He knew it would be a few more months before the babies could form proper words. He found it odd that despite never having much interaction with babies and none with children both Sammy, Jamie and himself had all instinctively known how to deal with them. Even Clive had not needed any prompting to get involved with the new arrivals. Meg had struggled the most but ever since Henry had decided she was safe to be around even she was not averse to taking a turn at looking after them. 

Daniel became aware of someone watching him, he looked up to find Peter standing a few feet away.

‘Sammy asked me to find Jamie and tell him he needs to get ready,’ said the young Alpha, who seemed pleased to have been given an important task. 

Daniel smiled, ‘he’s in the cottage, he’ll be upstairs,’ he said, ‘call out from the bottom of the stairs in case he’s doing something with one of the sharp tools.’

Peter nodded before running towards the cottage. The young Alpha had taken a keen interest in what the grown-up Alpha’s did. Daniel had allowed him into the cottage under strict instructions not to touch anything without permission. They had given him simple jobs to do, sorting out nails and screws and allowed him to paint a few shelves. Jamie had joked about Peter inheriting the family business. Daniel had considered the suggestion to be a good one. 

‘Jamie’s not the only one that needs to get ready,’ said Sammy from behind Daniel.

His little Omega was watching George and Rachel as they continued their journey around the garden, the yellow rose held tightly in George’s hand. 

‘I doubt Michael will mind if the children are a bit muddy,’ said Daniel with a smile. 

They were expecting the family's former primary Alpha and his two older children that afternoon. Michael had three children. But as the children were older, he was not going to have much to do with their upbringing. Thomas and Sarah were both nearly eighteen. Thomas would join a family as their Omega in the next few weeks and Sarah would move out of the state-run home to live alone or with other females. They had promised Michael they would help where they could as the older Alpha was a little worried about bringing up his youngest son, Graham, on his own. 

Sammy bent down and scooped baby Isabelle up, the baby gurgled contentedly.

‘George,’ called Sammy, ‘it’s time for the twins to have a bath, do you want to help?’

Daniel knew George would want to help even before the little boy had nodded his head with a smile. Both George and Peter were always eager to help the adults. Daniel had concluded that the pack mentality was another thing that had been cruelly denied them when the women decided how families would be arranged and that babies would not live with the Alpha and Omega parents. 

Daniel watched as George led baby Rachel back towards the house. Clive followed them, picking Rachel up as he reached them, the Beta male seemed to relish his role as a supporter to Sammy when it came to the children. 

Daniel lay back on the blanket for a few minutes, staring at the sky, watching the clouds rolling by slowly. He wanted time to stop so that he could enjoy the moment forever, but that was not to be, his twins would grow up, the boys would get older and then they would still be faced with difficulties as the differences in the status of their sexes started to become clear. 

But that was for another day. 

A~B~O

Sammy double checked the baby monitor and slipped it into his pocket. The girls had both settled quickly. He had sent George off to find a vase to put his rose in. The boy had been glancing at the rose frequently, obviously worried about it. Sammy found it endearing that the little Omega wanted to protect and nurture everything. 

He wondered what Michael’s son would be like. Thomas was nearly eighteen. He would have had his first few heats in the home and soon be going to a family to become their Omega, much like Sammy had. He remembered how scared he had been when he had been dropped off outside the house where Daniel and Jamie lived. He remembered Clive taking charge of him and leading him into the house.

Sammy did not want Thomas to be in the same position. He had decided he would talk to the young man, talk more frankly about life as an Omega than he had been talked to. The homes only instilled in them that they had to have babies. They had to endure their heats to procreate. They were not told that a heat with a loving Alpha could and should be an enjoyable thing. They were not given any life skills; they were treated as baby-making machines. And that was not what adult life was like. There was a pressure to have babies but there was so much more to being an adult.

‘They’re here,’ called out Meg from her office.

Sammy wandered into the office, Meg and Henry were looking through the window, watching as Michael parked the car at the front of the house.

‘I suggested he park at the front so that Sarah will know she’s in the right place when she gets here,’ said Meg.

Sarah, Michael’s daughter and Thomas’ twin, would arrive a little later after getting stuck in traffic. Women were allowed to learn to drive at a younger age than Alphas. She had been allowed to borrow a car. They had been a little surprised that she wanted to meet them all. Michael had expected her to either not be interested at all or perhaps to meet him a couple of times before moving on with her own life. But the family were happy to meet her, Meg hoped to get her interested in her work as a progressive fighting for male rights. 

Sammy glanced at Henry who was watching Michael get out of the car.

‘Alpha,’ Henry said. 

As the passenger door of the car opened and a young man climbed out Henry spoke again. 

‘Omega.’

Sammy smiled, ‘yes, Henry. Don’t worry he’s not another brother for you.’

Meg hid a smile. Henry had struggled a bit to start with to understand the concept that he was not the most important person in the family and that he had to accept that he had brothers and sisters who might monopolise Sammy and Jamie’s attention occasionally. 

Henry glared at Sammy for a couple of seconds, Sammy wondered if his son could tell he was being teased. The little boy went back to looking out of the window.

Meg was busy switching off her laptop as the visitors reached the front door and knocked. Sammy pulled the door open.

‘Hello, Michael,’ he said with a smile.

Michael greeted him with a quick hug before turning to the young man standing behind him. The Omega was a little taller than Sammy with short jet-black hair. Thomas was dressed in plain chinos and a black polo shirt. Sammy well remembered the simple clothes they were allowed to have in the home. Thomas looked apprehensive; Sammy could feel the worry coming from the Omega. 

‘It’s alright, Thomas,’ he said reaching out to take the Omega’s hand. ‘This must be very odd for you.’

Thomas nodded, ‘I’ve only been out of the home a few times and only been to Michaels flat and a couple of restaurants.’

‘Well, you’re getting more of a taste of life outside the home than I got.’

Sammy was aware of Meg and Henry watching from the doorway of her office. A wave of fear came from Thomas.

Michael rested his hand on Thomas’ shoulder, ‘that’s Meg, she’s one of the good ones.’

Meg smiled, ‘if you find it too difficult to be near me, I will understand,’ she said.

Thomas managed a smile and shook his head, ‘Michael told me about what you did. Me being able to meet you all was because of what you did.’

‘I’m Henry.’

Sammy rolled his eyes, ‘my son likes to be the centre of attention. He was a single birth so is still learning what it means to share things.’

Henry looked at them all for a few seconds before wandering off. 

‘He’s learning… but he also loses interest quite quickly,’ said Meg with a fond smile. ‘Now, let’s get a coffee.’

They walked through to the kitchen; Michael looked around the rooms admiring their new home.

‘You did well with this,’ he said. ‘Danny told me you got a lot knocked off the asking price.’

‘Yeah,’ said Meg, ‘and the woman who sold it to us is lovely. I’ve met up with her a few times in London, she even let me stay at her flat a few weeks ago when there were problems with the trains, and I couldn’t get home.’

They continued to chat amiably. Daniel was already in the kitchen sorting out the kettle and mugs for them all. Thomas watched the family's interactions with interest. Sammy could sense the young Omega calming down the longer they were together. He even managed a stilted conversation with Meg at one point. 

They had gathered around the kitchen island, Sammy, Thomas and Clive had taken the tall stools as Daniel and Michael finished getting the teas and coffees. Meg had wandered to the kitchen table where Jamie had one of his jigsaws half completed. 

‘Can I ask a personal question?’ asked Sammy.

Thomas nodded.

‘Have you noticed the bond between you and Sarah? Peter and George bonded very quickly, but they’re still young.’

Thomas shook his head.

‘There was nothing,’ said Michael, ‘I’ve talked to other parents about that. It’s the same, the older the children are the less likely the twin bond will be there. I think the time apart is just too long. It’s a shame, I think it would have helped Tom.’

The conversation switched to the change in their lives since the new act of parliament had been passed, Sammy could tell Thomas was finding it difficult to follow all that was being said. He felt sorry for the young man but knew that his confidence would grow over time.

Sammy managed to talk to Thomas a little about life outside the home and reassured him that he could call him at any time. The young Omega knew he would be placed with a pack in the next few weeks before his next heat. He was nervous about his first time with an Alpha he was living with. Sammy was able to reassure the young man about that as well, describing how scared he had been the first time with Jamie but that it turned out to be an enjoyable experience. Sammy was not surprised to find Thomas shocked at the idea that he should be able to enjoy his heat.

‘Sorry,’ said Jamie from behind them. ‘I had a bit of an argument with a bottle of shampoo, managed to spill it all over the place, took me ages to clean it up.’

‘Well you’re here now,’ said Daniel with a laugh. ‘Your tea’s getting cold.’

‘Thomas are you alright?’ asked Sammy.

The young Omega had paled and was sending off shocked scents. He twisted around on the stool slowly to look at Jamie. When Jamie saw him, he stopped in his tracks, the same shock emanating from him. Jamie looked stunned; his breathing sped up.

‘I… I…’ for some reason the Alpha could not get a sentence to form.

‘Jamie?’ asked Michael with obvious concern. 

Jamie turned around and walked from the room, they saw him turn toward the door that led to the back garden.

‘What just happened?’ asked Meg who would not have felt the scents that the young Omega and Jamie had been giving off. 

‘Why did you react like that?’ asked Michael who had moved to stand next to his son.

Thomas looked a little embarrassed, he glanced at Meg. 

‘Would you like me to leave?’ asked Meg.

Thomas shook his head, ‘I know him,’ he said quietly.

‘You know Jamie… How can you know him? You’ve never met him before,’ said Michael with obvious confusion.

‘When I had my first heat…’

Sammy worked it out, ‘Jamie was the Alpha that serviced you.’

Thomas nodded.

Jamie had been summoned for Alpha Duty eighteen months before. Most young Omega were helped, or serviced, through their first few heats by prisoners. Sammy well remembered his own first heats as being terrifying. When an area did not have enough eligible prisoners, Alphas with criminal records were pressed into service. Jamie had been horrified when he received his summons. The experience had been very difficult for him, especially when he broke some of the strict rules and was punished after he had performed his duty. 

Jamie had described the young Omega as being scared but desperate to be mated. It never occurred to Sammy that they would meet that Omega. Jamie’s reaction made sense.

Michael was staring out towards the garden, watching Jamie walk away. 

‘He was flogged afterwards, wasn’t he?’ said Michael.

‘Flogged?’ said Thomas with shock.

‘The women took exception to his behaviour. He was taken back to the prison and given the choice of two weeks imprisonment or corporal punishment,’ said Meg with disgust. ‘I complained but was shouted down as usual.’

Thomas, who had tears in his eyes said, ‘but he was the most caring of the Alpha’s that serviced me. He made sure I was comfortable, he touched me more than the others did. The others didn’t care about me like he did.’

Sammy was about to go after his mate when Michael stopped him.

‘Do you mind if I go?’ he asked. 

Sammy shook his head. Michael nodded his thanks. 

A~B~O

Thoughts whirled around his head. He could not make a single thought make sense. 

He had helped Thomas through his first heat.

Jamie walked towards the end of the garden, he stopped when he reached the roses. He was breathing fast; he pushed his fingers through his hair and clutched at the back of his neck for a few seconds before letting his arms slump down. He stared at the white rose bush in front of him, the blooming flowers standing out starkly surrounded by the dark green of their leaves and stems. 

He had serviced Michael’s son.

They were not related but they were linked. Thomas was a product of the same extended family. It felt wrong. It was wrong that the poor virgin Omega were treated as they were anyway. Jamie had been forced to mate with the son of the Alpha he had replaced. Were records not checked?

Thomas had looked so shocked to see him again, the poor man would have been reminded of his first heat. Reminded of the fear, reminded that he had been left to suffer as long as possible so that he would submit to any Alpha that was put in the room with him.

‘Jamie?’

Jamie froze as Michael approached him.

‘Jamie, it’s OK. Thomas told us what you did. He was shocked that’s all… And you are as well.’

Jamie slowly turned around. Michael was standing a few yards away, the older Alpha looked calm, sympathetic even. 

‘Michael… I… I didn’t know who he was when I was with him… I-’

‘How could you know,’ said Michael as he closed the gap between them. ‘I’m not angry with you.’

Jamie could not help feeling a little relieved.

‘Thomas told me how horrible his first heats were. He said he was left in pain after the last one… But he said that the man that serviced him the first time was gentle. Jamie, I am pleased it was you and not a prisoner. You provided a service to my son and you did your best to look after him despite the bitches oppressing us. You went against their rules even though it meant you were punished. Jamie, you helped my son through his first time.’

Jamie managed a nod. Michael grabbed him in a hug, slapping his back a couple of times before pushing him to arm's length.

‘I cannot think of a better young man to have seen my son through that first heat. I’m sorry that you were forced to do it and I’m sorry about the punishment you received afterwards.’

Jamie had not realised how much he was shaking; he managed a smile.

‘Now, your tea is still getting cold, and my son would like to meet you properly.’

Jamie allowed Michael to walk him back towards the house.

‘And you will be overwhelmed by the feelings of pride coming off Sammy at the moment,’ chuckled Michael. ‘His Alpha did a good thing and he is really very pleased.’


	2. Chapter 2

Clive could see Jamie and Thomas talking quietly in the sitting room. When Michael had brought Jamie back into the house Thomas had walked up to him and hugged him. It had been a very touching moment. After a glance at Sammy who practically waved them off to talk Jamie had led Thomas through to the next room.

Michael’s phone buzzed.

‘Sarah’s here,’ he said after checking the message.

‘I’ll let her in,’ said Meg.

They waited for a few seconds before Meg returned.

‘She’s just saying hello to Thomas and Jamie,’ said Meg glancing behind her.

A cry from the baby monitor made Sammy jump slightly, he chuckled.

‘You’d think I’d be used to it by now,’ he said as he pulled the device from his back pocket. ‘I’ll go and check on them.’

‘You should bring them down; I’m sure Thomas would be interested. Doubt Sarah will be,’ said Michael with a wink towards Meg.

Meg rolled her eyes and slapped Michael’s arm.

‘Come in Sarah,’ said Meg as the new arrival stepped into the kitchen.

Sammy paused to say hello to her before disappearing from the room, Sarah watched him go.

‘It’s OK,’ said Meg, ‘you’ve not scared him off. The babies need checking on.’

Sarah nodded slowly as she looked around the room. The young woman was wearing dark jeans and a mauve blouse with short sleeves, she had hair as dark as her brother but wore it longer in a bob which swept her shoulders. 

Clive had a strange feeling about the young woman. She had the confidence that all women had. She would have received a proper education and would have no issue finding employment when she turned eighteen if she did not choose to remain in education and go to a university. But there was something that Clive could not put his finger on that made him wary of her.

Michael spent a few minutes introducing his daughter to everyone, he explained what they each did as he went. When Clive was introduced as a Beta, he got the distinct impression that Sarah slightly recoiled. It was only a fleeting moment, but she did not seem to like him. The smile she gave him did not seem genuine, after the introduction Sarah did not look at him again. Clive did not think any of the others had noticed. 

They moved through to the sitting room, joining Jamie and Thomas. Jamie had recovered from his shock and seemed more his usual self again. Daniel made them all another round of drinks and produced some biscuits. Sarah seemed quite impressed that Daniel had baked the biscuits himself. 

As the afternoon progressed, they continued to talk, Meg told them how the work was going to finish the repatriations of the children. 

‘I expect to find out about Mary and Brian soon,’ said Jamie with a smile. ‘They’ll be eight now. I hope it’s not too much of a shock for them.’

Thomas, whose confidence had grown since being surrounded by people who understood what he was going through said, ‘hopefully they are still young enough to have the bond between them.’

Jamie nodded, ‘and it will be good to get Brian free of the home. He’s a Beta.’

‘Rare then,’ mused Michael.

‘But an unsought after rare,’ Clive said. ‘I’m looking forward to being able to help him adjust to how his life will be different from the other boys.’

‘But we’re working on getting more rights for the Beta’s. I have plans, but there is so much going on with the repatriations at the moment that unfortunately, I’ve had to leave some of that campaigning to other people,’ said Meg with a sigh.

‘You can’t do it all, Meg,’ said Michael. 

Clive watched as Sarah pulled a slightly disparaging face, he was sure none of the others had noticed. He guessed her attitude was due to being a young female and not fully understanding how oppressed the male sexes were.

‘Sarah,’ said Meg, ‘what are you planning on studying when you go to university?’

‘I’ve been accepted on a political studies course,’ said Sarah.

Meg leaned forward, with obvious excitement, ‘is that the career you’d like. To go into politics. I’d be happy to have you visit me in parliament.’

Sarah smiled, ‘I’ve not really thought that far ahead yet,’ she said.

‘Well the offer is there,’ said Meg who could barely contain her enthusiasm. 

Clive got the impression that Sarah did not really want to visit Meg. He was finding the family gathering increasingly uncomfortable. He was relieved when Henry wandered in. The boys had been amusing themselves in the dining room with occasional visits from the adults to check they were alright. 

‘Want to go out,’ said the little Alpha, tugging at Sammy’s sleeve.

Peter and George were loitering in the doorway looking hopeful that their younger brother would be able to persuade the adults to do what they wanted.

Sammy chuckled, ‘OK.’

‘I’d like a breath of fresh air,’ said Michael as he pushed himself up to stand. ‘Clive, you can tell me about your stunning roses.’ 

Clive was pleased to have an excuse to leave the room. 

‘I’ll watch the girls for you,’ said Jamie.

Daniel nodded his thanks, as Peter and Henry practically dragged the Alpha out of the door. 

‘They’ve taken to Danny then?’ asked Michael.

Sammy laughed, ‘yes, they were a bit wary of him at first, but we’ve concluded it’s another primal thing. He’s the primary Alpha and they like to impress him.’

‘I’ll catch you up,’ said Sarah, ‘I just want to see if I’ve got any messages about the flat, I’m looking at near the university.’

The young woman pulled her phone from the small handbag she had with her.

‘The reception’s better in the kitchen,’ said Jamie. 

‘Don’t take too long,’ said Michael. ‘Clive knows his stuff about the garden…’

Clive was not sure Sarah would be particularly interested in him telling her about the roses. 

A~B~O

Jamie wandered through to the smaller sitting room to check on the twins. He was aware of Sarah walking past him, she was looking at her phone. She walked into the kitchen muttering something as she went. Jamie was not entirely sure what she said but he got the impression she had made a derogatory comment about Clive. 

‘Sorry?’ he said.

She looked back at him, ‘nothing.’

Jamie did not feel he could let the matter drop; his curiosity had been piqued. He had watched the young woman engaging in conversation over the couple of hours she had been there. But when he thought about it, he could not remember her talking to Clive.

‘Did you say something about Clive?’

Sarah turned back to look at him; she sighed and rolled her eyes.

‘I said that looking after plants is about all a Beta is good for.’

Jamie stared at her, she stared back for a few seconds before turning away and moving further into the kitchen, scrolling through something on her phone. 

‘Why would you say that? Clive has done a lot for this family, more than you probably know. He used to work as well.’

Sarah huffed, ‘yeah, selling himself.’

‘Which is the only paid work a Beta is allowed to do. Beta males are the most oppressed of us all.’

Sarah rolled her eyes again.

‘One of my children is a Beta,’ stated Jamie taking a few steps forward.

‘Whatever,’ muttered Sarah.

Jamie could see that Sarah had been putting on a front when she had been talking to them earlier. She had been a bit short with some of her answers, but Jamie had put that down to her being in a completely new environment. She would have had very little contact with the male sexes before she had met Michael.

Jamie was finding it difficult to contain his anger, despite the woman being Michael’s daughter he felt the need to correct her attitude.

‘Beta males contribute to society more than women do-’

Sarah put the phone down and turned to him, ‘women run the country. Women are stronger than men. Women are more intelligent. Alphas and Omega breed. That is what you are meant to do. Beta’s don’t contribute anything. Other than acting as a walking talking placebo, they’re useless.’

Jamie took another step closer. Sarah leaned back a little.

‘Fuck off out of my way,’ she with venom.

‘Have you told Michael what you think of him and his sex?’

‘For fuck’s sake. I only met him to see what he was like. He suggested we all got together. I was curious what Meg was like. I can see now she’s a simpering liberal. No woman should be like her.’

Jamie could not believe what he was hearing. He knew women were taught that they were superior, but Sarah seemed to be very extreme in her views. She was more like the clipboard wielding women that had been responsible for taking his children away or stopping them from seeing Liam when he was ill.

‘I’m going into politics to put right what that bitch did. And if we can get rid of the Beta drain on society all the better.’

‘How dare you-,’

Jamie did not get a chance to continue to remonstrate with the woman. She punched him hard across the jaw leaving him reeling at the speed of the unexpected attack. Before he could gather his wits, she had shoved him back with enough force that he crashed into the three stools by the kitchen island. He tumbled to the floor disorientated. All Jamie could feel was flaring pain in his head, his back and his ankle.

A~B~O

Sammy looked at Daniel. The Alpha had the same shocked expression. They had both felt the fear and pain from Jamie at the same time. Both Clive and Michael were looking towards the house. 

‘What is it?’ said Meg who was looking between them.

Even the boys had stopped their chattering conversation about prickly thorns and soft petals. Sammy started to run towards the house, his mate was hurt, and he needed to get to him. Daniel overtook him as they reached the door. 

‘Jamie!’ Daniel called out as he rushed into the small sitting room looking around, his gaze settling on the babies who were both lying in the crib that had been set up for them by the window. 

The babies were both sleeping peacefully, oblivious to whatever had caused Jamie to suddenly give off scents of fear and pain. 

Sammy moved through to the kitchen stopping in shock as he took in the scene. Sarah was busy thrusting her phone into her bag and pulling her car keys from her pocket. She looked at them for a couple of seconds. 

‘I don’t know why I even bothered meeting with you all. Waste of fucking time. You're all living in some sort of dream world if you think this is going to last.’

She made a general sweeping motion, taking in the room.

‘The sooner you’re all properly regulated again the better. This freedom you’ve all got is going to be the ruin of this country.’

She glanced down at Jamie, who looked scared, before turning and walking to the back door, slamming it shut behind her. Michael, who had caught the tail end of her venomous words, rushed after her. 

Sammy was not interested in Sarah at that moment, all he cared about was making sure Jamie was alright. 

His mate was lying in a tangled heap. He was caught under one of the stools and had his arm stuck between the legs of another. He was wincing in pain and did not seem capable of getting up. 

‘Stay still,’ said Sammy. 

He knelt by Jamie, resting his hand on the confused Alpha’s chest. Jamie had a very obvious bruise forming on the side of his face and he was shaking. Sammy eased Jamie's arm from the stool and clutched his hand. George appeared next to him and sat cross-legged by Jamie resting his small hand on his shoulder. 

The door slamming had caused the babies to cry, Sammy could hear Meg talking to them in a calm voice.

Sammy was aware of the stools being picked up and moved out of the way. Clive appeared next to him.

‘What happened?’ asked the Beta.

Jamie looked at Clive with unfocused eyes, ‘she was making disparaging remarks about Beta’s. I confronted her… I’m sorry.’

‘Did she hit you?’ asked Clive.

Jamie managed a nod before screwing his eyes shut.

Michael returned, ‘she’s gone, she was already driving off when I got out there.’

‘I don’t think she meant for me to fall over,’ said Jamie, his words a little slow.

‘No, Jamie,’ said Michael, ‘don’t defend her. She hit you. She had no right to do that… I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am.’

‘Michael, you weren’t to know what she was really like,’ said Meg who had appeared in the doorway holding baby Rachel, bouncing her up and down a little. ‘We’re taught that we’re superior. It’s taught from an early age. If she had an ultra-conservative woman in charge of her home, she’s probably never even considered the way the country used to be run was wrong.’

Sammy could tell Michael was upset at what had happened. Thomas was standing by his Alpha, trying to offer some reassurance despite his own obvious shock. 

‘Where are you hurt?’ asked Sammy, returning his attention to Jamie.

Jamie still looked unfocused, ‘I think I hit my head, and my back really hurts.’

‘Can we get him to the sofa? He’d be more comfortable,’ suggested Clive.

Daniel and Michael stepped forward as Sammy moved out of the way. They slowly helped Jamie to his feet. Jamie winced as he tried to put weight on his left ankle. They helped him to hobble into the sitting room and got him on the sofa. Sammy sat next to him and held his hand, unable to hide his worry.

‘I’ll call a doctor,’ said Meg. ‘If he’s hit his head he might need to go to hospital.’

Jamie shifted, gasping in pain.

‘No,’ he said between quick breaths, ‘don’t want a woman.’

Sammy glanced up at Meg who smiled sadly, Jamie would not normally say anything negative about women in front of her. 

‘What about Tina Stuart? The doctor that looked after Clive. She was alright. You all said you liked her.’

After Clive was raped a few years before they had not been very impressed with the initial doctor that had attended the house. She was cold and uncaring towards him. But Meg had managed to get a progressive doctor to visit them the following day. Tina had been compassionate and showed real interest in what Clive had to say about his assorted injuries. 

Sammy squeezed Jamie’s hand, ‘I think it would be best, you’re hurt, Jamie.’

His mate was still showing fear and confusion. Sammy knew he was not capable of making his own decisions at that moment. None of them had enough medical experience to deal with a concussion even if it was only a mild one.

‘Tina was good,’ said Clive, ‘she spoke to me, she didn’t ignore me.’

After a few seconds, Jamie nodded. Meg moved off to find her phone and make the call. 

Sammy looked up to see Thomas watching from a few feet away, he nodded to the sofa on the other side of Jamie. Thomas understood and moved to sit next to Jamie. Sammy knew that the healing scents that Omega gave off would help to keep Jamie calm. It was not long before George came up to them again and rested his hand on his Alpha’s knee. Sammy shifted slightly so that the youngest Omega could squeeze up next to Jamie. Both Henry and Peter were standing nearby. It occurred to Sammy that they were again exhibiting behaviour that had probably been lost over the years. The boys were protecting their ailing Alpha. The family unit was strong. They all looked out for each other, even the younger members.

A~B~O

Daniel gently led Michael away from the sitting room. His friend was still wound up and angry. Daniel did not want the Alpha to disrupt the help the Omega were giving to Jamie.

‘I’m sorry, Danny,’ said Michael as they wandered back into the kitchen. 

Daniel pulled out one of the stools and pointed at it, Michael took the hint and sat down.

‘I was a bit surprised when she contacted me,’ he continued. ‘I’d planned to contact her in a couple of weeks when she and Thomas turn eighteen. But she contacted me first. When she asked to meet, I wasn’t really sure… but she seemed genuine enough… And after Thomas expressed an interest as well, it seemed the right thing to do. I suppose we have to remember that Meg is still in the minority. There really aren’t that many progressive women out there. We’re lucky to have her looking out for us.’

‘Did you have any idea she was ultra-conservative?’ asked Danny as he measured out some coffee for the cafetiere. 

‘Not a clue,’ said Michael with a shake of his head. ‘I’m not sure I would have wanted to meet her if I’d known. Not when we know the abuse Meg gets from them.’

‘I’m used to the abuse, Mike,’ said Meg from behind him.

She slipped her phone into her back pocket.

‘I’ve spoken to Tina, she’s coming over shortly, although it’ll take her about an hour to get here. She said just to keep him quiet for now, which the lads are doing a good job of in there anyway.’

Daniel pushed the plunger of the cafetière down slowly, ‘is it really drummed into you at school, that women are superior?’

Meg looked down, ‘yes. Rather like you are taught from an early age that you need to procreate. We are taught that we’re the most important, that we make decisions for the men.’

Michael reached out to Meg and pulled her into a hug.

‘I remember being taught about the real conservative countries, the dictatorships that basically keep the male sexes in chains. Some of the other girls at my home thought that was a better idea. And the manager of my home was as close to a neutral as you can get. She didn’t stop me or scold me when I started to go to protests.’

Michael chuckled, ‘we’re not even allowed out of the homes until we’re nearly eighteen. I think the only reason Thomas was allowed out was that Sarah had wanted to meet me and you had insisted that twins were released at the same time.’

‘Regretting that now,’ muttered Meg with a glance at the sitting-room door. ‘We thought it would be liberating for the older children, the seventeen-year-olds, to get a chance to sample the outside world before they were put with packs to… procreate.’

‘Well, I am still glad I got to meet Thomas and I’m looking forward to easing him into real life,’ said Michael. ‘And, I can hope that when Graham is repatriated to me, he’ll be willing to have his Alpha help him as well.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘We’d best get that trainer off,’ said Tina with a comforting smile. 

The doctor had arrived a few minutes before and got straight to work looking Jamie over. Daniel had ushered the boys out of the way, although George had crept back and was watching every move the doctor made. Clive knew Tina was aware of the young Omega but had not asked him to move out of the way. Clive found it refreshing to have a woman who was not dismissive of them. They were used to Meg but to have an outsider treating them as equals was unusual. He well remembered Tina being compassionate with him when she examined him after he was raped.

Tina pulled the laces of the trainer on Jamie’s left foot, loose. Jamie winced as Sammy clutched his hand tighter. The doctor eased the trainer off the injured foot and slipped Jamie's sock down far enough to reveal a swollen bruise on the outside of his ankle.

‘Move your ankle for me, just as far as you can…’

Jamie managed to circle his foot slowly.

‘I’d say it’s just a bad knock, it’ll probably get quite stiff, so try to keep it moving.’

Jamie managed a nod as Tina, who had been kneeling in front of him moved to perch on the sofa next to him, she gently felt the back of his head.

‘Any bumps to your head?’ 

When Jamie did not react, Tina looked at Sammy.

‘Was he unconscious at all?’

‘We don’t think so, he was a bit unfocused and shocked.’

Tina nodded and lifted her finger in front of Jamie’s eyes.

‘Follow my finger.’

Jamie did as he was told. 

‘You’ve obviously knocked your head, but I think at most it’s a mild concussion. You’ll probably suffer more from the bruises and the fall. But it might take a few days before your headache clears up. I’ll prescribe some strong painkillers and there’s some lotions and potions that will help with the bruises.’

Sammy nodded, ‘we’ve got some stuff. We can get more when we get the painkillers.’

Meg said, 'I'll go into town and pick some up.'

‘Good,’ said Tina. ‘Now, let’s have a look at your back, can we get you up?’

The doctor glanced across to Michael who was watching from the doorway with Thomas.

‘I’m not above asking for help from a mere man,’ she said with a wry smile. 

Michael nodded and stepped forward to help steady Jamie as Sammy helped him to stand from the other side. Jamie was trying not to react, but the pain he was in was obvious. 

'I'm just going to push your t-shirt up a bit…'

Clive could not see the bruises on Jamie's back but the reaction from Sammy and Michael was enough for him to know they were bad. The doctor touched Jamie a few times causing him to hiss in pain and flinch away at one point. Michael kept a tight hold of him, Clive got the impression Jamie would not have been able to stay standing without his help. The injured Alpha was shaking and quite pale as he was helped to sit back down. 

'Your breathing is fine, so I don’t think you’ve hurt any ribs. It looks like you managed to hit every hard surface on your way down, the bruising is extensive... But it will get better,' said Tina. 'It will be uncomfortable for a bit though, gentle exercise and plenty of rest are what you need. Do you need me to sign you off work?'

Jamie shook his head, 'I work with Danny.'

Tina nodded as she wrote out the prescription for the painkillers. She handed it to Sammy before turning to look at George who took a couple of steps back, his eyes wide. Tina smiled at him and beckoned him forward. The young Omega slowly walked up to the doctor and Jamie, resting his hand on his Alpha's knee.

'I want you to be his nurse,' said Tina. 'You need to keep a careful watch on him for a couple of days. If you notice him doing anything odd like saying things wrong or struggling to pick things up, you tell Sammy or one of the other grown-ups.'

The doctor glanced at Sammy who nodded his approval subtly. 

'Can you do that for me?'

George, his expression serious, nodded, 'yes, Ms Doctor.'

Clive could see Sammy hiding a smile, even Jamie looked proud of his son.

'Right,' said Tina, 'get yourself to bed and get some peace and quiet away from all the scents and stresses that are no doubt floating about down here amongst this lot.’

Jamie smiled and nodded slowly, ‘they are all quite worried about me,’ he said as he glanced around the room. 

‘Sometimes I think it would be good to have that intuition,’ remarked Tina, ‘and sometimes I think it must be overwhelming for you.’

Sammy nodded, ‘it can be a bit intense,’ he said.

‘Are you bonded?’ asked the doctor with a sweeping gesture between Sammy and Jamie.

Both men nodded.

‘You will play a big part in his recovery then,' she said to Sammy. 'Are the babies weaned? Can you stay with him overnight?’

Sammy nodded, ‘I know the girls will be fine without me for a few hours. Danny is quite the doting father.’

Clive was pleased to see Jamie smirk at Sammy’s words. The injured Alpha was already looking brighter than when they had first helped him into the sitting room. He had been very quiet whilst they waited for the doctor to arrive, the shock of the assault had left the generally confident man cowed, even though Sarah had long gone. Clive hated seeing any of the male sexes being oppressed, but for the strong Alphas to be pushed around was somehow even more humiliating.

‘Call me if there are any significant changes,’ said Tina as she collected her things together. ‘George, remember you are to keep an eye on him.’

George nodded before climbing onto the sofa next to Jamie and cuddling into him, Jamie put his arm around his son pulling him close.

A~B~O

Jamie had initially been in too much pain to really register what had been going on. As his family had helped him up and fussed around him, he knew he would benefit from Sammy’s calming and healing scents. With Thomas and even little George throwing off the same waves of calmness Jamie had been able to settle himself far quicker than he would have done otherwise. 

When the doctor had been examining him, he had felt tense again, but Tina was gentle and talked to him, not at him, she included the rest of the family and was not condescending at all. 

As Meg showed the doctor out and George cuddled into him, Jamie felt as safe as he could be. He knew there was no danger, but he could not help feeling vulnerable. A grown Alpha was not supposed to feel vulnerable. He was supposed to protect his Omega and his family. 

‘Michael,’ said Sammy, ‘could you help Jamie upstairs?’

Sammy was doing the thing that all Omega did. He had taken charge when his pack or one member of his pack was in danger. Another one of those primal traits that proved the pack should be allowed to rule itself. The Alpha might be the protector and defender of the pack, but the Omega was the one that really pulled the strings. Michael still looked stunned at what his daughter had done, the man needed to be told what to do. Jamie felt sorry for him. None of them had expected her sudden change of attitude, she had hidden it very well. 

Sammy looked at Jamie, ‘shall I heat you some soup? You should try and eat something.’

Jamie nodded, ‘I don’t feel sick anymore, thank you.’

Sammy leaned in for a chaste kiss before walking through to the kitchen. 

‘George,’ said Jamie as his son shifted slightly. ‘Perhaps you could help Sammy? Michaels going to help me upstairs, you can sit on the bed with me whilst I have my soup.’

‘Ms Doctor said I have to watch you,’ said George seriously.

‘I’ll watch Jamie for a few minutes,’ said Michael. ‘Is that OK?’

They had to wait for a few seconds before George decided it was alright and eased himself off the sofa and wandered away. Jamie looked at Michael.

‘You don’t need to feel guilty about this. It wasn’t your fault. If anything, I shouldn’t have confronted her-’

‘You should have known your place?’ suggested Michael with mock authority as he helped Jamie to stand up. 

Jamie hissed in pain as Michael slipped his arm around his abused back as gently as he could. He was glad of the support despite the pain, his ankle was making it difficult for him to take firm steps. They managed to shuffle to the stairs and unceremoniously climbed up them. Jamie was breathing hard by the time he reached the top step. 

‘Through there, mine’s the door on the left, in front of you,’ said Jamie through gritted teeth. 

Michael managed to get Jamie into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

‘You OK with me helping you undress?’

Jamie nodded, ‘doubt I could do it on my own at the moment anyway, my head's pounding again.’

Michael slowly pulled Jamie’s outer clothes off before helping him into bed, the older Alpha shook his head with annoyance as the myriad of bruises were revealed. Jamie looked at his abused body, he had been hurt before, he was not a stranger to recovering from abuse by women. As he settled on the bed the pounding in his head lessened again.

Both Alpha’s looked towards the door when they became aware of Thomas watching them. The young Omega was holding a tray with a steaming bowl of soup, a hunk of homemade bread and a glass of water.

‘Sammy said it was alright for me to sit with you for a bit until he’s put the twins to bed and settled the boys a bit. George needed to be calmed down, he was getting worried about you. We could feel it when you were climbing the stairs.’

Michael pulled a chair over to the bed and nodded to it. Thomas laid the tray on the bed by Jamie and sat in the chair, his hands neatly folded in his lap, in a typically submissive Omega manner. Jamie saw the look on Michael’s face. Poor Thomas was probably just as shocked at what had gone on in the few hours, they had been together, it was a lot for the sheltered Omega to take in.

‘I’ll leave you alone, take your time Thomas, there’s no rush to get you back to the home.’

Michael smiled at Jamie and retreated from the room, pulling the door to as he went. 

‘I never told Michael,’ said Thomas quietly, ‘but she scared me. I’d only met her a couple of times before today, but I didn’t like her.’

Jamie nodded, ‘some of us are better at sensing people than others. I don’t think Michael was ever as attuned, he’s always been a very private man from what I’ve been told. Perhaps that makes it harder for him to read other people.’

Thomas watched as Jamie dipped some of the bread into the soup.

‘I’m not looking forward to going to a pack,’ the Omega said after a few seconds. ‘It scares me. Sammy was telling me about how he felt… but he was lucky… you’re all lovely.’

Jamie could see a flush of embarrassment cross Thomas’ face. He knew they would forever share something very intimate. Something he had not even been able to share with Sammy. He had not been the first Alpha to sleep with Sammy after the Omega had endured his first heats in the home, in the same manner as Thomas had.

‘I’m sure you’ll get a good pack as well,’ said Jamie trying to sound reassuring. 

He knew that most packs lived harmoniously, but there were always some that had an imbalance of power, where the Alpha’s were abusive to their Omega. Meg had told them about some cases in the recent months where Alpha’s had become violent with their Omega after the Repatriation Act was announced. The Omega wanted their children back, but the Alpha’s had not wanted their Omega to be distracted from being little more than sex slaves to the overbearing stronger men. But they were few and far between, and generally, in impoverished areas, the chances of Thomas being sent too far away were slim.

As he finished the soup Thomas took the tray from him and set it on the table by the door. Jamie could feel the need for sleep fast overtaking him. He reached out for Thomas’ hand; the young man took it as he sat beside him. 

‘I can’t thank you enough for helping me through my first heat. You were punished because you were so kind to me and that’s not right,’ said Thomas sadly.

‘A lot of things about our lives are rubbish Thomas,’ said Jamie with a yawn.

‘I’ll stay with you until you're asleep,’ the Omega said quietly. 

Jamie managed a smile, he could feel the calming scents coming from the young man, who, despite never having been taught what to do seemed to know exactly how to care for another person. Despite a couple of emotional shocks for Thomas, he was still exhibiting the classic traits of an Omega. 

Jamie hoped the young man would be able to live a fulfilling life once he was placed with his pack.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> There will be more.   
> Poor Jamie is going to have to put up with a bit more unpleasantness...


End file.
